Blind Date
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: Sick of seeing Wesker stay at home all the time, Krauser decides he's going to play matchmaker for his friend, with surprising results. Thus begins a story about the ups and downs of romance, and finding one's true self. Minor Krauser/OC and AU as well.
1. Finding a Date

All right! This is a totally random idea that popped up in my head last night, and I thought it would make a good story. Like always, constructive criticism is welcome (except for flames), so let me know what you think of this! My OC, Audrey, will be in this, but not as a main character, because there is some minor Krauser/OC. So read, review, and enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Wesker and Krauser belong to Capcom, and Audrey Fagan is mine.

* * *

Jack Krauser took the keys to his apartment out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and went inside after a pretty amazing evening with his girlfriend that he had met up with at a nightclub. "So you finally decided to return," a familiar voice greeted, "How fortunate."

Krauser looked up to see his roommate and best friend, Albert Wesker, sitting on the living room couch. "I just got back from the hottest date of my life," he replied, smirking, "What have _you _been doing this whole time?"

Wesker shrugged. "Just sitting here, like I always do," he answered, adjusting his sunglasses for a minute and then folding his arms.

"And thinking about wanting to get laid," Krauser teased, winking, which made Wesker frown.

"There are more important things on my mind than that, Krauser," he quipped, but Krauser wasn't having any of that.

"You know what you need?" he asked, "To find a woman like you. I'm sick of seeing you stuck here every night when there's a whole city out there to explore. I'm going to find you a date even if it _kills _me." Wesker looked up in surprise. Surely, Jack Krauser wasn't thinking of…

"Yes," Krauser continued, looking amused at Wesker's facial expression, "I'm going to play matchmaker for you."

Wesker frowned and shook his head. "You can't be serious," he muttered, "_You_? A matchmaker?"

"Have I ever failed before?"

_Let's not go there, _Wesker thought, but instead, he said, "That really isn't necessary. I don't need you in order to be social."

"You won't regret this. I promise." Krauser turned and left the living room, with Wesker worrying about what his friend had planned out already.

Once he got back to his room, Krauser reached for his cell phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. "Hey, Jack," she greeted from the other end, "What's going on?"

"Nothing right now," Krauser replied, "What are you doing now?"

"Not much. Why?"

"Can you come over for a little while? I need your help on a mission."

"A mission? What kind of mission?"

"To get my friend out of the house. And to actually go out with a girl."

"Sure. I'll be right over." Krauser hung up and then rested on his bed as he continued to think about who would be Wesker's type. To be honest, he wasn't really sure.

Twenty minutes later, someone rang the doorbell, and when Krauser went to answer it, she was there. "Hey, kid," he greeted, kissing his girlfriend, Audrey Fagan, on the lips.

"Hey, soldier," she replied, "Ready to get this mission started?"

"Copy that. Wesker's right on the couch." Audrey smiled, skirted around Krauser, and walked into the living room, where Albert Wesker was sitting on the couch, immobile as always. Krauser entered the room next.

"Wesker, you remember my girlfriend, Audrey, right?" Krauser asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. Wesker looked up and nodded.

"I believe we are acquainted," he said.

"We're both here to help you find a date," Audrey explained as the two of them sat across from Wesker, "So, who's your type?"

Wesker hesitated for a minute. "This is really not necessary, you two," he repeated insistently, "You don't have to do this."

"No," Krauser cut in, "But we are anyway. So, who would you want to go out with for an evening?"

"Nobody," Wesker answered, and Krauser and Audrey glanced at each other. This was going to be much more difficult than they thought.

"Okay, then," Krauser said, "We'll just make it a blind date. We won't tell you who it is until the night of the date."

"We'll find someone for you," Audrey added, "Just you wait."

"I worry about both of your sanities," Wesker replied, raising his hands to his chin, "I've told you, I don't date. I don't need to."

Krauser smirked to himself. He would get through to his roommate somehow. Wesker deserved to be with someone that made him happy, and he would find that girl, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Two nights later, Krauser and Audrey were flipping through a few papers they had scattered on a table. They didn't want to go to a dating service or go on a dating website, so they decided to pool together their resources. After hours of flipping through papers and pictures, they decided on one girl they thought would be perfect for Wesker.

"Jill Valentine," they whispered in unison as they stared at Jill's picture.

"She's perfect," Krauser decided, handing his phone over to Audrey, "Let's call her now." They dialed Jill's number and waited eagerly for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Jill Valentine asked from the other end.

"Hey, Jill," Krauser answered, "How's it going?"

"Good. I'm just finishing some reports for the BSAA now. What's going on?"

"How would you like to go on a date with my friend tomorrow night?"

At first, Jill didn't answer. "Your friend?" she asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Albert Wesker," Audrey piped up, "We think he's your type. He's tall, blond, handsome, and intelligent. And he's single."

Jill sighed. "I don't know about this, guys," she replied, but Krauser interrupted again.

"You won't regret it. We promise. We know Wesker will like you when he sees you."

After a few more minutes, Jill finally decided, "All right, then. Just let me know what time it's going to be and I'll be there."

"Will do. See you tomorrow evening!" Krauser hung up, and he and Audrey cheered to themselves.

"That was awesome!" Audrey exclaimed, "Do you really think Wesker will like her?"

"I think so, kid. Now, we've just got to make the preparations. This will be the best date ever!"

* * *

Yep, so that was the introduction. The next chapter should be up whenever I can get to work on it. Don't forget to read and review! :)


	2. A Date With Jill

Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! It makes me happy that you guys like this story so far, so here's the next chapter. I never realized how difficult it was writing humorous stories until now. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! :)

PS- I've posted a poll on my profile about which male Resident Evil protagonist do you like better, so if you want to vote, just click on my profile. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

* * *

_**The next night…**_

"Oh, Wesker!" Krauser announced cheerfully, bursting into the living room, where Wesker was reading a book on the couch.

"Yes, Krauser?" Wesker replied.

"Audrey and I found you a date!" the soldier reported. Wesker gasped.

"Krauser, _no_!" he hissed, "I didn't think you were serious about this."

"Oh, I was. Her name's Jill Valentine, and she's single now as well. We looked at her pictures, and she's a real looker! Audrey's bringing her over here first and then you two will go on your merry way."

"Krauser-"

"Nope! No ifs, ands, or buts! You've got to get out of this house and _live _a little bit! Besides, you might even have fun."

"Me having fun is as probable as you ceasing to go out every night." Krauser smirked.

"Come on," he pleaded, "Just give her a chance. You've never even been out on a date before, so this is technically your first time. While we wait for Jill and Audrey, I'll coach you on how to behave when you're out with a woman."

_This is going to be utterly humiliating, _Wesker thought to himself, but all he said to Krauser was, "Remind me to kill both you and Audrey later."

Krauser laughed. "Ha! That's not going to happen! Now, first, let's get rid of those sunglasses! Jill wants to be able to see who she's talking to!" He moved to take away the sunglasses when Wesker stopped him.

"The sunglasses stay," he hissed, "You know that. In case you forgot, let me show you." Wesker removed the shades and revealed his red, cat-like eyes to his roommate. Krauser was so used to seeing them that he was not afraid anymore.

"Simple," he scoffed, "You can just tell her you have conjunctivitis."

"She will never believe that."

"Just pretend to take some medication and you'll be fine."

Wesker doubted that this plan would work, but he decided to go along with it anyway. "Fine," he said, "What _else _do I have to do?"

"Just sit back, relax, and let the love guru show you how it's done." And Krauser began teaching Wesker everything he could about going on a date with a woman.

* * *

"So tell me about this Albert Wesker," Jill Valentine quipped as she, Audrey, and their other friend, Sheva Alomar, sat together in Jill's apartment. Jill was getting ready for her blind date tonight, and she hoped it would take her mind off her recent heartache.

"Well," Audrey began hesitantly, "He's…not really the outgoing type. He likes to keep to himself."

"He can at least open his mouth, though," Sheva spoke up from the couch, "Right?"

Audrey smiled at her. "Oh, yeah, he can," she assured her other friend, "But Jill, I think you'll really like him."

"I hope so," Jill replied, "Maybe then I can finally go back to dating after these last few months."

Both Sheva and Audrey felt their hearts sink; five months ago, Jill had broken up with her boyfriend of two years, Chris Redfield, and she had taken some time off to deal with it. Now, however, she seemed like she was coming back, and she was ready to go out again. This Albert Wesker was a mystery to her, but once the blind date was over, she hoped she would get to know him a little more.

"Don't worry, Jill," Sheva commented, "You look great tonight." Jill was wearing blue, her favorite color. She had on a blue tube dress, black high heels, and her brown hair was twisted into a bun at the top of her head.

"Thanks," Jill responded, "Just bring me over to Wesker so we can get this date started!"

"That's the spirit!" Sheva exclaimed, "Have fun, you two!" Jill chuckled.

"I'll try," she said, "Come on, let's go." She and Audrey left the apartment, climbed into Audrey's car, and headed back to Krauser and Wesker's apartment. Along the way, the two girls talked and laughed together until they arrived at the apartment building.

"Yo, Jack!" Audrey shouted, knocking on the door, "We're here!"

"All right!" Krauser replied, "We're ready!"

Jill and Audrey took a deep breath as the door flew open. "Ready for this?" Audrey asked. Jill nodded.

"Yeah." The two girls entered the living room, where Krauser waited by himself.

"Ladies," he announced, "May I present Albert Wesker." He moved aside to reveal someone who bore a striking resemblance to Wesker, and both Jill and Audrey gasped in surprise.

Wesker looked different from when Audrey had seen him the day before, but the biggest difference was the fact that his eyes weren't red; he was wearing contacts that made them a rather nice shade of blue, just like Jill's dress. Jill herself almost couldn't move; she wasn't expecting Albert Wesker to look _this _good.

"Hello, Miss Valentine," Wesker greeted, "I am Albert Wesker." Jill stepped forward.

"It's very nice to meet you," she replied, smiling a little bit, and as they talked quietly, Audrey walked over to Krauser.

"Soldier," she started, smirking, "Who is that guy and what the hell did you do with Albert Wesker?"

Krauser grinned wolfishly. "I helped him out, kid," he replied playfully, "I gave him a little bit of the _Krauser-touch._"

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "The Krauser touch?" she echoed, "I'm impressed." They turned their attention back to Wesker and Jill, who were just getting ready to leave.

"Ready?" Wesker asked, taking Jill's arm in his.

"Let's go," Jill replied, and the two of them waved goodbye to Krauser and Audrey, who waved in return. The two of them crossed their fingers behind their backs as Wesker and Jill walked out.

* * *

_Oh, God, this is so painful, _Wesker thought to himself as he led Jill out to the street. "So," she started, "Where are we going tonight?"

Wesker lifted his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Anywhere you wish, dear heart," he replied, hoping that he did the right thing.

For a minute, Jill just stared with a confused expression, which was then replaced with a warm smile. "I'm in the mood for Japanese tonight," she replied, "Are you?"

_Oh, God! I've never done this before! _Wesker cleared his throat, blinked a little bit, and then answered, "Of course, my dear. Right this way." Luckily, a Japanese restaurant happened to be a couple of blocks away, so Wesker and Jill walked there in silence, only exchanging glances and small smiles every now and then. Both of them felt a little awkward, which they hoped would go away once they actually started eating. _Is the first date always supposed to be this painful? _Wesker thought to himself as he suddenly felt his eyes become irritated from the contacts a little bit. He thought about how he had no problems handling BOWs in a violent manner. Going on a date with a _woman_, on the other hand, was much more frightening than battling zombies.

Luckily, Wesker and Jill found the Japanese restaurant, and although he almost forgot to do so, Wesker held the door open for his date. They walked inside, where the only sound that greeted their ears was the sound of soft chatter, soft, romantic music, and people eating. The atmosphere was very soothing, and Wesker felt himself relax a little bit. The busboy at the front desk grabbed two menus and escorted them to a booth in the back, where the waiters dimmed the lights and lit a candle in the center of the table. _You can do this, Albert, _Wesker told himself, _Just eat, talk, and then leave. How hard can it be? _

At first, Jill and Wesker only looked at the menu and tried to decide what they wanted. "I think I'll have the sashimi," Jill decided after three minutes, "What about you?"

Wesker looked up from the menu. "There are so many choices that I can't decide," he said jokingly, "But I believe I will go with the sushi. It was always my favorite." Jill laughed quietly, and soon, they were both ordering sake to go with their meal. While they waited for dinner, they made small talk about different topics, such as the weather, music, and movies. So far, everything seemed to be going fine, and even though Wesker was nervous as hell, he slowly began to relax. Maybe Krauser was right after all; this was exactly what he needed. And he was…dare he say it…actually enjoying himself a little bit.

Once the food arrived, however, the date suddenly took a dire turn. "So, what do you do for a living?" Wesker asked, taking a sip of sake.

"I work for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance," Jill replied, putting her chopsticks, "We just call it the BSAA for short. You've probably heard of it before."

"I am quite familiar with the name, yes. You root out BOWs from around the world, correct?"

"Yep, that's right. What about you? What do you do?"

Wesker nearly choked on his sushi as soon as Jill had informed him that she worked for the BSAA. "You…work for the BSAA?" he asked in a tone that came across as disdainful, even though he didn't mean it.

Jill narrowed her eyes and sipped a little more sake. "Is that a problem?" she asked coldly.

_Damn it, Albert! _Wesker cursed in his mind, _You better fix this now. _"No!" he insisted, "No, not at all, dear heart! I was merely…_surprised_."

"Surprised? Why?"

Wesker could practically hear Krauser's voice taunting him in his head over the hole he was digging himself into. "Well, you know," he answered, trying to save himself, "I…uhh…I work for the other side. I wasn't expecting you to be a part of the BSAA." But this wasn't impressing Jill, and he could tell.

"I'm actually one of the co-founders of the BSAA," she explained.

"Oh!" Wesker gasped, "I am sorry, Miss Valentine. I was simply…_unaware _of your status. My apologies."

"Albert, your eye!" Jill suddenly cried out, and Wesker suddenly noticed that his contact had slipped out of his left eye and revealed the red cat eyes underneath. When he looked up, he could see his date staring at him with a skeptical expression.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked breathlessly, and Wesker shrugged.

"I…have conjunctivitis," he lied while trying to keep a straight face at this ridiculous excuse. But Jill was frowning; this date had gone completely awry, almost to the point where she didn't even want to be bothered with this man.

"You should see a doctor," she suggested calmly, "You can't walk around like that forever."

Wesker sipped a little more sake and quickly stuck the contacts back into his eyes. "That is a splendid idea, dear heart," he agreed, and Jill finally decided to ask the million-dollar question.

"Dear heart?" was all she asked, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

_That's it! I'm going to kill Krauser when this night is over! _Wesker decided to himself. "I thought you liked the pet name, Miss Valentine," he replied.

"Not _all _the time. So, what's your problem with the BSAA?"

"As I mentioned before, I work on the opposite side."

"That's enough of an answer. So, do you know Chris Redfield, then? The other co-founder of the BSAA?" Jill was surprised to find that her heart didn't ache when she mentioned her ex-boyfriend's name.

Wesker considered the question. Now that she mentioned it, he _did _know Chris Redfield; they were rivals each competing to better their agencies. "Yes," he answered, "We're in a competition against each other."

"Then you're competing with me as well, because of my status." Jill finished eating, drank a little more sake, and then got up.

"Jill?" Wesker asked worriedly, "Where are you going?"

"Thank you very much for dinner, but I should be getting back. I've got some business to take care of with the BSAA."

"Why don't you let me walk you back to your apartment?"

"Oh, no, that's really not necessary. But thank you." And before Wesker could stop her, Jill was already out the door.

_Well, that didn't go well, _he thought to himself, remaining at the table alone as he silently paid the bill, _I did everything Krauser taught me, and I still didn't impress Miss Valentine. _

Wesker drank the last of his sake, got up, and left the restaurant, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. As soon as he was outside, he removed the contacts and slipped his sunglasses on. _Now _he felt like himself. As he walked back to his apartment, he thought about his date with Jill. Was there something wrong with him? Was it _her_? Was it something he said? The whole way home, he tried to figure out what had happened to drive her away so fast.

At first, Wesker didn't realize he had only been gone for a couple of hours until he arrived back at his apartment. He took out his key and unlocked the door, and as he was going inside, he announced, "I'm back!"

The giggles that were erupting from the closed bedroom door suddenly stopped. "Wesker?" Krauser called back, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Who else? _Wesker thought, but he answered, "Yes, it's me."

The bedroom door opened, and Krauser and Audrey emerged, with Audrey pulling her sweater over her head. "You're back early!" Krauser pointed out, "It's only been three hours!"

"How did it go?" Audrey asked excitedly as they all made cups of coffee and sat down on the couch.

Wesker took off his sunglasses. "It was…not what I expected," he quipped, "I seemed to have driven Miss Valentine away. Why didn't you two tell me she was one of the co-founders of the BSAA?"

Krauser and Audrey glanced at each other. "It didn't go so well, huh?" Audrey asked sympathetically.

"It was fine until the conversation turned to the BSAA. Now, answer my question."

"It was a blind date," Krauser explained, "We wanted her to tell you herself."

Of course, Wesker wouldn't admit that he had overreacted when he had discovered what Jill's profession was. Instead, he told them everything that had happened on the short date, and Krauser and Audrey both widened their eyes. Before they could say anything, Wesker was already getting up from the couch and announcing, "I am never going along with another one of your little schemes again. I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep." And with that, he got up, left the room, and then disappeared for the night.

"Poor Wesker," Audrey whispered, "I feel a little bad."

"Yeah," Krauser agreed, "So do I. But, we'll keep trying. Maybe Jill wasn't the one. We'll find someone else. Albert Wesker will be happy."


	3. Trying Again

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with chapter three of "Blind Date"! I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading about Wesker's date with Jill. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Don't forget to read and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

* * *

The next morning, Wesker woke up after having a rather strange dream; he was kissing a girl whose face he couldn't see, and things were getting pretty hot and heavy just as he snapped his eyes open to the sound of his alarm clock going off. _Shut up, you infernal alarm clock! _Wesker thought as he bashed the button on the top until it quieted down. He rubbed his eyelids and sighed as he remembered the disaster that was his date with Jill Valentine from the previous night.

"Krauser?" Wesker called out, but it seemed Krauser was gone for the day already. _Good, _he thought to himself. He threw the covers off of his bed, crossed over into the bathroom, and began to shower and brush his teeth. As he was patting his blond hair dry once he climbed out of the shower, he stopped to take a look at himself in the mirror; blond hair, red eyes, and a pretty slamming body for his age. He studied his six-pack abs and muscular arms and wondered if there was someone out there that would like him as more than a friend. How the hell did _Krauser _know how to date and impress a woman?

Once Wesker was dressed (with his sunglasses on, as always), he left the apartment with a cup of coffee and went to drive over to his job at Tricell. Krauser was already there, he was sure. When he arrived at the office, he walked around until he found his usual research area. Along the way, a few Tricell employees stopped what they were doing to stare at him, some with intimidated gazes in their eyes.

"Good morning, Albert," a woman greeted, and Wesker turned to see one of his coworkers, Excella Gionne, walk by. She was an attractive woman, with long, black hair that was always tied up in a bun, long legs, and an hourglass figure. She was carrying a stack of papers in her hand, probably to go through them and see what secrets they revealed.

"Excella," Wesker replied, folding his hands behind his back.

"Morning, Excella!" Krauser's familiar voice greeted as he moved to stand next to Wesker, "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous," Excella replied in her Italian accent, "I was just about to head to the lab if you two want to join me."

"Sure," Krauser responded just as Wesker held a gloved hand up.

"We'll meet you there in less than five minutes," he announced, "I have to talk to Krauser about something."

Excella tilted her head to the side and smiled. "All right then, Mr. Precise," she said, "I'll see you two then." She waved and walked away. Wesker turned his gaze to Krauser as his friend grinned.

"You know," he started, "I've seen you look at Excella Gionne a few times." Wesker frowned.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he snapped, "I want you to stop trying to play matchmaker for me."

Krauser tilted his head to the side. "But why?" he asked.

"Because you made me embarrass myself in front of Miss Valentine! You and Audrey need to go mind your own business."

"Was the date with Jill really that bad?"

"It was positively horrifying."

"Oh, stop exaggerating," Krauser snapped, swatting his red beret at Wesker, "It's not so bad once you get used to it. Why, when I went on my first date with Audrey, we-"

"Enough, Krauser!" Wesker hissed, his eyes glowing a little bit, "We've got work to do. Now let's go so that we can meet up with Excella." He walked away, and Krauser smiled to himself, formulating a plan in his head.

* * *

"So, how was your date with Albert Wesker last night?" Sheva asked Jill as they filled out more papers for the BSAA the next day.

Jill sighed and rolled her eyes, which was enough of an answer for Sheva. "Not so good, huh?" the African woman asked with a slight chuckle.

"It was fine until we started talking about the BSAA," Jill answered, "Sheva, he's Chris's rival!"

"No way!" Sheva gasped, "That's a coincidence."

"I wonder why Audrey and Jack set me up with him in the first place," Jill wondered out loud, and the two women shrugged as they returned to filling out the BSAA forms.

"I thought you told me that Krauser said he was trying to help Wesker," Sheva mused.

"He did, but I don't know why. Maybe I was too harsh." Jill shrugged again.

* * *

Hours later, Audrey was just getting up from her desk at the police station she worked for when a pair of hands closed around her waist. "Whoa, there, Jack!" she joked, "Fall back!"

"All right, All right!" Krauser replied, backing off, but still kissing Audrey, "I'm on my lunch break now so I thought I'd visit. And I've got another idea." He handed a brown bag to his girlfriend, who jumped up and took it from him.

"About what?" she asked, removing her headset so that she could take a break as well.

"About Wesker. I've got another potential date for him."

Audrey looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I thought we said we were taking a break from that," she reminded him, "Wesker looked so depressed when he returned from his date with Jill. I say we need to give him some time to recover."

Krauser smirked. "We'll give him a week tops," he decided, "How about that?"

"Hopefully, it's enough. So, who do you have in mind?"

Krauser beamed as he replied, "Excella Gionne."

Audrey's eyes widened. "_Excella Gionne_?" she echoed, "Are you serious?"

"Why? What's wrong with her, kid?"

"No, no, nothing's _wrong _with her! She's really famous in the pharmaceutical business from what Wesker told me. If you could pull those strings and get her to go on a date with Wesker, that would be amazing!"

"I'll try. She seems like the perfect fit for Wesker."

"That's what we said about Jill, remember? And look what happened with that."

"Well, we did say things would be different this time, kid. And we'll make sure this date goes a little more smoothly than the last one."

Audrey wrapped her arms around Krauser's waist as she whispered, "Hopefully. But I think Wesker will know what to do this time. Maybe since he and Excella work in the same company, things will go a little smoother."

All they could do was hope.


	4. Going Out with Excella

Wow, I didn't think I would ever get around to updating this again, but I have! I had the worst writer's block for a while, but suddenly had a burst of inspiration in the form of this chapter! Don't forget to read and review! And enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **All the characters belong to Capcom. 

* * *

**_One week later…_**

Excella Gionne finished her lab work for the day and was just washing her hands, removing her lab coat, and cleaning up her work area when someone approached her. "Hello, Excella!" Krauser greeted, wearing his permanent smirk, "How's the lab work going?"

The beautiful, Italian woman turned to face her coworker and smirked. "If you had been here, you would have seen," she replied, "The virus is showing phenomenal traits we've never seen before."

Krauser grinned. "Too bad I wasn't here," he said.

Excella tilted her head. "That's not why you're here, is it?" she asked.

"Nope," the muscular soldier replied, "How would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"

Although she knew it was rude, she couldn't help but laugh. "Go on a date?" she replied in her soft accent, "With _you_? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not talking about myself," Krauser quipped, "I'm talking about Wesker."

At the sound of Wesker's name, Excella dropped her pen, and Krauser took advantage of her flustered state.

"Come on, Excella," he said, "I've seen you look at him a few times. I know you like him."

Excella placed a hand over her heart. How did Krauser know? Maybe he wasn't as dense as she thought he was. "Who I like is none of your concern," she replied, "But I'll go on a date with Albert. Just tell me when and where."

_Jackpot! _Krauser thought, _I don't care what Wesker says. He should give dating another try. _

* * *

_**The next night…**_

"All right!" Krauser exclaimed, "This time, things are going to be different! _You're _going to go to Excella's house and pick _her _up, not the other way around!"

As Wesker reluctantly dressed in a suit for his second date, he sighed. "I don't know why you insist on humiliating me," he grumbled, "Remember what happened with Miss Valentine?"

"But you actually know Excella this time," Krauser reminded him, "And I think she really likes you."

"_Krauser_," Wesker hissed.

"You know what to do this time, so this date should go much smoother. Have fun!"

_I'm really going to kill him for this, _Wesker thought as he left the apartment.

Half an hour later, he arrived at Excella's apartment, which was located in the nicer part of the city. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell, and prayed that this date would go much smoother than his outing with Jill.

"Good evening, Albert," Excella purred as she opened the door and made Wesker do a double take. She looked beautiful tonight, in her gold high heels, her short, low-cut white dress, and her dark hair tied up in a bun. _Perhaps I have been missing out on life, _Wesker thought as he subtly looked her up and down.

"Excella," he replied sharply, not feeling moved by his coworker's attractiveness, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Excella answered, grabbing her gold handbag, "Where are we going?"

Wesker gestured with a gloved hand. "How about…dinner and a show?" he suggested nonchalantly, and Excella nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to!" she cried, and the two of them set off in Wesker's car. The whole time, all the two of them talked about were Tricell and the viruses they were producing there, but it was something to talk about, at least, in order to fill the awkward void otherwise. They arrived promptly at the movie theater, and the two of them decided on a movie entitled _Resident Evil. _

After buying popcorn and soda, Wesker and Excella made their way into the theater, and after the ever-annoying previews, _Resident Evil _started. Next to Wesker, Excella took advantage of the dark and took his hand in hers. He stiffened a little bit, but willed himself to relax. As the zombie attack unfolded on the screen in front of them, they heard a few people scream behind them, and then laugh right afterwards.

"It's weird, but this movie almost looks exactly like events in our lives," a woman in the back commented in a low whisper, but since she was sitting behind Wesker, he caught every word. He turned around to tell the woman to be quiet when he stopped himself. _I can't believe I'm thinking these human thoughts, but she's quite attractive, _he thought, taking in the round face, the red hair in a ponytail, and her slim figure. She had her arm around a tall, muscular man, who had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Albert!" Excella hissed, "You're missing the movie!"

Wesker instantly turned his gaze back to the screen. "Sorry, my dear," he apologized.

Excella smiled. "It's all right," she replied, even though she turned around to shoot daggers at the woman Wesker had been looking at. _He's with you, _she reassured herself, _Not her. _

For the next two hours, the two of them continued to watch the story of _Resident Evil _unfold, surrounding a virus outbreak in a rural city and the pharmaceutical company responsible for it. _That woman behind me was right, _Wesker thought, _This movie is just like our lives. _

"Isn't this wonderful, Albert?" Excella whispered, linking her arm in Wesker's and leaning her head on his shoulder as she sighed blissfully.

"Indeed," Wesker replied, not looking at his date, but at the screen instead. When the credits began to roll, everyone around them clapped, and the blond man sitting behind them got up, taking his girlfriend's hand in his.

"So, Claire," he started, "What did you think?"

The redhead, Claire, shook her head. "A little too gory for me," she replied, "But I had a good time with you, Leon. Let's go." As Excella and Wesker gathered their coats, Wesker watched Claire and Leon leave the theater together. _Claire, _he thought to himself, _That's a nice name. _

* * *

"So far, this evening has been wonderful, Albert," Excella sighed as the two of them sat down at a French restaurant for dinner, "Thank you for everything."

Wesker shook his head. "It was my pleasure," he said, thinking more about Claire. He didn't know her, but he wanted to. Plus, Excella Gionne had been coming on a little too strongly the whole night.

Excella set her wine glass down and smiled. "So," she started, "This restaurant turns into a nightclub in half an hour. Want to go dancing?"

Wesker nearly spit his drink out. _Dancing? _He thought cautiously. As he forced himself to laugh, he replied, "I have two left feet."

Excella winked. "Well, we'll have to fix that," she replied coyly.

"That really won't be necessary."

"Oh, stop it. We're going to have fun tonight." Suddenly, the lights dimmed all around them and jazz music began to play.

Wesker was horrified. "Excella!" he hissed, "You said half an hour!"

"Oh, I must have been mistaken," his date replied, "Let's go dancing!" Before Wesker could protest, Excella was already dragging him to the dance floor, along with several other couples.

Excella wrapped her arms around Wesker's neck, and he placed his on her waist as the two of them began to dance (well, more like Excella dancing and Wesker shifting his weight from one foot to the other). Nevertheless, Excella slowly convinced Wesker to relax and just enjoy the music, and enjoy it he did.

"All right!" the DJ in the corner shouted, "Look at that couple over there! They are smoking tonight!" He pointed at Excella and Wesker, and Wesker gasped.

"No, no!" he insisted, "We aren't a couple!"

"Oh, I think that's about to change tonight," Excella purred, "I really like you, Albert. And I know you like me, too." And with that, she pressed her lips to his. Everyone around them whooped and cheered as Wesker remained motionless. He had never been kissed by a woman before, and the sensation was wonderful yet shocking at the same time. He did not harbor the same feelings for Excella, and he knew he had to tell her.

Pulling away gently, Excella looked up in anticipation. "Albert," she whispered, "I love you."

Wesker was thunderstruck. This was moving way too fast for him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. _Jill didn't like me at all, and Excella likes me too much, _he thought to himself, _This is all so confusing! _

"Dear heart," he began, "Let me get you home. I think you've had too much to drink." Excella pouted, and Wesker gently escorted her out of the restaurant/club, but not before he turned around and caught sight of Claire again. She was standing on the far side of the club, in Leon's arms, as the two of them watched the scene in front of them.


	5. Love at First Sight?

Thanks for your reviews, guys! Your enthusiasm towards this story is what makes me want to continue it, and I've just gotten a bunch of new ideas after recovering from writer's block. This is a filler chapter, so I hope you like it! :) And don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

* * *

"Here we are, Excella," Wesker murmured as he pulled up in front of Excella's apartment, parked, and escorted her inside. She was still pouting from Wesker's rejection, even though she had to admit she was still under the influence of the wine.

"Albert," she slurred, "I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I just wanted you to know that."

_Oh, God, _Wesker thought to himself as he panicked, _Krauser didn't inform me about this part of dating! What do I do? _"I'm sorry, Miss Gionne," he apologized in what he hoped was an appropriate answer, "But I simply…do not feel the same way." This didn't seem to make anything better, and Excella glared at him.

"At least you don't hold back in your honesty," she snapped, "Just leave." She pushed him away, pulled the door to her apartment open, and slammed it in his face.

"Take a long nap, Excella!" Wesker shouted through the door before he turned and left. His date with Excella hadn't exactly worked out, but at least it wasn't the disaster like it was with Jill.

But that woman he had seen at the movies. _Claire. _She was a real looker. As Wesker got back in his car and drove home after making sure Excella would be all right, he felt his mind wander back to her. Now that he wasn't concentrating on Excella, he realized that Claire's face looked very familiar. But from where?

Wesker parked in his building's garage and rode the elevator up to his floor. Taking his key out of his pocket once more, he entered the apartment…to find Krauser and Audrey talking with Jill Valentine and another woman he was not acquainted with. "I have returned!" he announced, and everyone turned to face him, Jill's eyes widening in surprise. An awkwardness filled the air as the two of them stared at each other, and Wesker instantly remembered his date with the BSAA co-founder.

"Wesker!" Krauser shouted, trying to lighten the mood, "You're back!" Wesker remained in the doorway, not taking his eyes off Jill.

"Yes, I'm back from my date with Excella," he replied.

"You went on another date, huh?" Jill piped up, "Did you scare her away this time, too?" Wesker blushed, and the woman sitting next to her, who was introduced as Sheva Alomar, gasped.

"I don't think so," she replied in her accent.

"What happened?" Audrey asked excitedly, moving over so that she could make room for her friend. Wesker sat down, the blush still not going away.

"Excella…told me she…she…" Wesker stammered, but didn't finish.

"She what?" Krauser pressed, and Wesker buried his face into his hands.

"She told me she…_loved _me." The other four gasped.

"She said she loved you?" Audrey echoed, "That's so cute! What did you say back?"

Even though Wesker felt more embarrassed by the minute, he replied, "I told her I simply didn't feel the same way. She didn't take it too well."

"I'll bet," Sheva spoke up, "Her feelings for you weren't exactly a secret." Wesker looked up at her.

"You all knew about this?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Our companies are rivals," Jill answered, "We hear a lot through the grapevine."

"The night wasn't a complete waste, however," Wesker continued, "I spotted a woman that was quite attractive at the theaters."

Krauser was all ears. "Who?" he asked.

"All I know is that her name is Claire. She's slim, and she has the most beautiful red hair I've ever seen."

"Wow, Wesker," Audrey gasped as Jill and Sheva just sat with their mouths hung open, "Is this love at first sight? You're blushing again." She smirked and swatted at her friend.

"If that is what you humans call it," Wesker responded. He continued to think about the beautiful Claire and was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jill and Sheva's faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his office at the BSAA, Christopher Redfield sorted through file after file on his desk. Being a co-founder of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance definitely had its perks, but the paperwork was exhausting. _I need to take a break, _he thought, wiping his forehead and reaching for a water bottle. As he did so, however, a framed photograph stopped him.

Chris put the bottle down and picked up the picture, which was of his ex-girlfriend, Jill Valentine, in her BSAA uniform. He ran his finger across the frame and smiled sadly. It had been five months since she had broken up with him, and even though she had moved on, he secretly hadn't. Everyone in the BSAA was convinced that the two of them were meant for each other, which was why it was shocking when they had split up.

A door opening in front of him made him jump and quickly stash the photo in his drawer, and he became even more flustered when he saw who the company was. "Still working on these papers, Chris?" Sheva asked incredulously as she and Jill entered the room.

Chris smoothed his hair back and tried to calm down. "Oh, you know," he replied, "HQ is always giving me papers to fill out. I haven't even gotten through half the stack yet!" Sheva and Jill laughed. When Jill and Chris had broken up, they had decided to try just being friends, and Sheva wondered how long that would last.

"Anyway, you should take a break for now," Jill encouraged him, "Sheva and I have news to tell you." The two women sat in front of him, and he folded his hands.

"I'm listening," he said.

Sheva began. "So you know your rival, Albert Wesker?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"He's in love with your sister!"

At this, Chris was all ears. "_What_?" he asked, "Is this true?" He glanced at Jill, who nodded frantically.

"It's true," she confirmed, "Sheva and I were talking with him, Jack, and Audrey before, and he described everything about her perfectly."

_Wesker's in love with Claire? _He thought, _This can't be happening. _"Didn't _you _go out on a date with him, Jill?" Chris asked, feeling the tiniest spark of jealousy.

Jill nodded again. "I did," she replied, "But it didn't work out. He was too hostile towards the BSAA."

"What are you going to do, Chris?" Sheva piped up, "Are you going to tell Claire? And what about Leon?"

"I don't know, Sheva," Chris answered, "It's just that…Claire and Wesker have never met. How did he see her?"

"In the movie theater he took Excella Gionne to," Jill explained.

Chris sighed and leaned back in his seat. He considered himself the protective, older brother type, especially after what had happened with Claire's first boyfriend, Steve Burnside. And now that he was hearing that someone else was in love with his sister, he just couldn't take it. He had to stop Albert Wesker from falling in love with her, even if he had to hide it from Claire.


	6. Press Conference

All right! Here's the next chapter of "Blind Date"! I hope you enjoy it! :) Just a reminder: this is a non-canonical story, so it doesn't exactly follow some of the original storyline.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

* * *

By the time Krauser and Wesker woke up the next morning, the sunlight was already streaming through the window. Naturally, Wesker was the first one awake, even though he was the second one to fall asleep after thinking about his night out with Excella. He still had to go into work today; if Excella had recovered from last night, things would be awkward.

Krauser was still asleep, and not even the piercing alarm clock could wake him from his slumber. _Why must he always do this? _Wesker thought to himself as he grabbed the alarm and chucked it across the room, hitting his roommate on the face. "Ow!" he cried, "Not so rough, kid!"

Wesker smirked to himself. "It's Wesker," he reminded his muscular friend. Krauser opened his eyes.

"Oh, it's you," he said, "What was _that _for?"

"We have a press conference at Tricell today. With the BSAA." _Damn Redfield, _he added as a silent afterthought.

Krauser nodded in understanding. "That's right," he said, "We have to go."

Twenty minutes later, after both men were showered and dressed, they climbed into Wesker's car and drove over to Tricell's main office building. "So," Krauser started, "You and Excella last night. How do you think things are going to be this morning?"

Wesker shook his head. "I'd rather not contemplate the situation," he replied, "Though I do hope she is all right."

"She's Excella Gionne. She'll be fine. At least you're _living _somewhat now. You've been on two whole dates already!"

"_Don't _remind me," Wesker growled, pulling into Tricell's designated parking lot. As soon as the two of them entered their usual lab space, the first person they spotted was the last person Wesker wanted to see.

"Excella!" Krauser greeted, waving at her while Wesker attempted to shut him up. Excella turned to face them, and as soon as she laid her eyes on Wesker, she frowned and walked away.

"See?" the mercenary asked, "Completely painless."

Wesker gave his friend a death glare, and then they all walked over to the press conference room, where a few cameramen were setting up a live video chat with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine on the other end. Excella sat down, and Wesker moved to sit next to her, since the two of them ran Tricell.

"I told Audrey we were broadcasting this live," Krauser whispered, "She'll be watching from the police station." Wesker gulped, but gossip in the audience took his mind off his discomfort. Many of Tricell's employees were commenting on how hungover Excella looked, and now that Wesker took a good look at her, they were right. She looked washed out, and she had slight bags under her eyes that she had obviously concealed with makeup.

The television screen in front of Wesker and Excella flashed, and Chris and Jill appeared on the live feed. "Good morning," Excella greeted smoothly, "We are all here this morning to hold a press conference with the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. And with us on the live feed are Christopher Redfield and Jill Valentine, the co-founders! Let's give them a warm, welcoming round of applause!"

The applause was lukewarm at best, but everyone still knew to clap to be professional. Wesker noticed the deep frown Chris was wearing, and he likened that to just from talking to Tricell in the first place. "Thank you for having us this morning," Chris replied, "What we are trying to do here is have your latest viral sample tested."

Excella laughed sharply. "And what would you be doing with this sample after that?" she asked, smirking.

"We would be destroying it," Chris answered, "Your company has gone too far, and you need to be stopped."

Laughing once more, Excella continued, "Oh, really? You think that you can stop us alone, Mr. Redfield?"

"We have the BSAA and Terrasave! Tricell doesn't stand a chance!"

Wesker had to admit he was worried. Chris was adamant about getting them shut down, but he looked like he was about to blow a fuse this time. But why?

Before he had time to ponder it, Chris was already moving on to face him next. "Albert Wesker," he addressed the man in sunglasses, "If you know what is good for you and your company, you will step down."

Wesker fixed his sunglasses. "I do not know what you are talking about, Mister Redfield," he replied calmly, "And you must not threaten me again or else I will have you arrested and detained."

Chris laughed. "I'd love to see you try that," he replied, "And you know what I'm talking about."

"_Anyway_," Excella interrupted impatiently, "We will be sending our samples to you for evaluation. And don't destroy them!"

"We won't," Chris assured them, glaring at Wesker one last time before going offline.

Looking flustered, Excella cleared her throat and smiled again. "Well, now that that has been taken care of, it's time to get back to work. Have a lovely rest of the morning!"

* * *

In the police station, Audrey accepted a cup of coffee from her older sister, Alexis, before she turned back to the television, where replays of the Tricell-BSAA press conference played on the local news. She watched and rewatched the drama that unfolded in front of her just as the door opened up ahead. She looked up and saw none other than her two favorite people in the world.

"You guys have to see the breaking news right now!" she told Krauser and Wesker, moving the television in front of them, "You're all over it!" Wesker watched as Chris attempted to threaten him, and he face-palmed himself.

"What was that all about, Wesker?" Krauser asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Wesker replied, "Mr. Redfield has always had trivial problems."

Krauser scoffed. "That didn't seem too trivial to me," he said, "So, what's next on the agenda of your love life?"

Wesker wagged a gloved finger at his friend. "I don't have a love life," he responded.

"Surely you jest," Audrey joked, "You already went out with Jill and Excella. Now, what about that Claire girl you were talking about yesterday?"

_Claire! _Wesker thought. "I don't know," he replied, "I don't know anything about her. Not even her last name. I do know she has a boyfriend named Leon, however."

Suddenly, Audrey faced her boyfriend and noticed how annoyed he looked. "Jack?" she asked cautiously.

"_Leon_?" Krauser spat, "He doesn't have blond hair and blue eyes, does he?"

"I'm afraid he does," Wesker replied, and Krauser continued to fume.

"_Man, _I hate that guy," the soldier muttered under his breath, "Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Why?" Audrey asked cautiously, "What'd he do to you?"

"Long story. But don't worry, Wesker. We'll get Claire away from Leon for you. Just leave it to us."

"Are you sure about this?" Wesker asked, "This doesn't seem right. And I know Miss Fagan agrees."

Audrey remained silent.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead," Krauser declared, "I want you to be happy, and you seem happy enough about Claire."

The whole time, Audrey thought about how wrong this was, but didn't say anything. _Let Wesker find out for himself, _she thought.


	7. Operation: Redfield

Man, I've been trying to write this chapter for a long time, but I've finally got it down! I should probably clear up a few things first before you read this chapter. I realize I've been introducing a lot of characters, so the main characters so far are Wesker, Krauser, Audrey, Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, and Sheva. Other minor characters will add to the story later! With that in mind, don't forget to read and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

* * *

"What, pray tell, happened between you and Mister Kennedy?" Wesker asked later on that day as he, Krauser, and Audrey went back to their apartment.

"I told you," Krauser grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Audrey asked.

"Leon is not worth my time," the muscular man responded, "All I want to concentrate on right now is getting Claire to like Wesker."

Once again, Audrey just shook her head; this was all wrong, but she figured she would let Wesker see this for himself.

"How do you know Mr. Kennedy, first of all?" Wesker asked, taking off his sunglasses.

Krauser scoffed. "We were partners once," he explained, removing his signature red beret from his head, "Yeah, believe it or not, we used to be friends."

"And what happened after that?"

"It's not worth mentioning."

Audrey shook her head again.

"Anyway," Krauser continued, "My old friend, Manuela, still talks to Leon, so I'll just get in touch with her." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Audrey shoot him a disdainful look; she wasn't exactly thrilled with Manuela Hidalgo, but that was another story for another day.

* * *

_Another day in paradise, _Leon Kennedy thought as he drank from his canteen and wiped sweat off his forehead. He was just finishing up some paperwork in the White House and had made plans to meet up with Claire in the evening.

"Leon!" a shrill voice cried, "Help!"

_Oh, Lord, Ashley, _Leon thought, exasperated, _What now? _Getting up from his desk, he made his way through the White House's hallways until he arrived at the First Daughter's room. "What's going on?" he asked as he flicked his gaze from Ashley to her best friend, Sherry Birkin.

Ashley laughed. "Nothing," she replied, "You have a phone call. She dialed my number by accident, but she wants to speak to you." Sherry got up from the bed and handed the phone over to the Secret Service Agent. _So then why did you call me for help? _Leon thought to himself.

"Thanks, girls," he thanked them before raising the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

There was silence for a minute before the person on the other end spoke up. "Hi, Leon," a soft, slightly accented voice replied from the other end.

Leon nearly did a double take; this was the last person he expected to hear from. "Manuela!" he gasped, "Hi! What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Manuela Hidalgo responded from the other end, "How are you?"

"Still protecting the President's family. So, how's it going for you?"

What Manuela announced next shocked him: "Jack wants to see you."

Leon did a double take. "Jack _Krauser_?" he asked with a disapproving tone of voice, "Wants to speak to _me_?"

"That's right. He was wondering if you have a free minute."

"I'm supposed to be meeting with Claire! What could he possibly want?"

"You've got me. All he said was to meet him downtown, or else."

"Or else what?"

"You got me again. He wouldn't tell me a thing."

Leon sighed; he hadn't heard from his former partner in years. Why was he suddenly so eager to see him again? "All right," he decided, "Thanks, Manuela." She hung up the phone. Because Leon was on his break, he decided to just go now; a meeting with Krauser never took long.

Once he was away from the White House, Leon got into a company car and began to drive over to the rendezvous point Manuela had passed onto him. To his surprise, it was a bar that he and Krauser used to frequent all the time. "All right, Leon," he whispered to himself, "You're just going for a few minutes and then leaving. How bad could this be?"

After parking the car, Leon got out, went into the bar, and spotted his ex-comrade almost right away. "Comrade!" Krauser cried obnoxiously, waving the Secret Service agent over to him. Leon cautiously approached him and sat down.

"This is unexpected," Leon replied, narrowing his blue eyes, "What do you want, Krauser?"

Tracing his finger over his beer mug, Krauser answered, "How's the Secret Service?"

Leon shrugged. "Fine," he said tersely, "And you? How's Tricell after your press conference with the BSAA?" He smirked at the angry look on the soldier's face.

"Embarrassed," he snapped, "The press is all over us for the stunt Redfield pulled this morning."

Leon didn't know why Chris had threatened Wesker like that, either, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it eventually. After ordering a cranberry vodka, he took small sips and decided to ask the million dollar question.

"So, what's this all about?" he asked.

Of course, Krauser wouldn't tell him, so instead, he answered with, "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy a few drinks, comrade."

Leon took another sip of his drink, unaware of the events that were about to play out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in other places, Claire was sitting in an Italian restaurant by herself. She had just finished leaving Leon a voicemail as a waiter walked by and smiled at her. "Are you ready to order, miss?" he asked.

Claire shook her head and smiled to be polite. "No," she replied, "I just need a few more minutes. I'm waiting for someone." The waiter nodded and walked away, and as soon as he was gone, Claire exhaled loudly. She'd been waiting for almost an hour for Leon, but he seemed to be MIA. _Where are you, Leon? _She thought.

"Are you all right, dear heart?" another voice asked, and when Claire looked up, she saw a man in a business suit and sunglasses standing over her table.

Claire sighed again. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend," she answered, but then her eyes widened as she took in the man's face.

"Wait a minute," she added, "I've seen you before! You were in _Le Pont _the other night! Dancing with Excella Gionne!"

The man blushed and looked away. "Yes, well, that is a night I would rather forget, my dear," he replied, sitting down across from the younger Redfield.

"My boyfriend is supposed to be sitting there," Claire explained, feeling annoyed that this random man was just doing whatever he wanted.

"Well, I don't see him around here," the man quipped, "And a beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be alone."

Claire frowned. Not only was this creep just sitting in front of her, but he was also hitting on her! _Sick, _she thought.

"Trust me, Mister Kennedy isn't coming, so you might as well stop waiting around."

"How do you know Leon?" Claire asked, shocked.

The man shook his head. "I have employees that know him," he explained, "May I at least catch your name before you leave for the night? I'm Wesker. Albert Wesker."

_The Albert Wesker? _Claire thought, _My brother's rival? _"I'm Claire," she replied, shaking his hand, "Claire Redfield."

At first, Wesker didn't say anything, but when he did, he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, dear heart." Claire felt a minor blush creep up on her cheeks, but when she thought about her no-show boyfriend, it disappeared.

"If you'll excuse me," she announced, "I have to go. I'm not waiting around for Leon to show up." And after waving goodbye to Wesker, Claire Redfield was gone.

_Claire Redfield? _Wesker thought, thunderstruck, _Claire REDFIELD? She's related to that idiot in the BSAA? How small can this pathetic world get? _

As he continued to contemplate this shocking discovery, his heart began to beat as he realized that was why Christopher had been acting stranger than usual at the press conference. _Jill and Sheva must have told him something! This can't be happening! I can't be in love with a Redfield! It's just impossible! I'll have to tell Krauser I can't see Claire anymore. _It pained him to even consider this, but he didn't need any more friction between Tricell and the BSAA. At least, any more than was humanly possible. He wondered what Krauser would have up his sleeve next after he was informed of this little piece of information. _Redfield and Wesker don't match, _he thought to himself, _Right?_


	8. Operation: Kennedy

Hey, guys! I'm back with this next chapter, which will focus more on the unfolding drama. I may have to change the genres on this story. Don't forget to read and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

_

* * *

_

I just can't be in love with a Redfield, Wesker thought once more as he returned to his apartment. However, as soon as he got back, he heard raucous laughter from the other side, and once he was back in his living room, he saw exactly what was going on.

"You!" he cried, pointing at a drunk Leon Kennedy, "Out of my apartment! Now!"

"Aww, come on, Wesker!" Krauser piped up from next to the Secret Service agent, "Haven't you ever gotten completely _wasted_?"

"No, and I do not have the intention of doing so. Out, Mr. Kennedy!"

"All right, all right!" Leon replied, "I've got to go meet Claire, anyway! Bye!" And just like that, he was out the door before Krauser could say anything else.

"Claire won't be there!" Wesker yelled after him, but the government agent didn't hear him. Krauser continued to laugh from his place on the couch.

"So, how did it go?" he asked once he calmed down, "How was Claire?"

Wesker sighed. "Angry that Leon wasn't there," he responded, "She recognized me from the night I went out with Excella, though."

"All right! She likes you already!"

"I wouldn't say that. She's dating Leon."

"Yeah, who forgot to meet her for their night out. If we can break them up sooner, the better."

* * *

Even though he was drunk when he had left Krauser's apartment, Leon began to sober up by the time he reached the Italian restaurant where he was supposed to meet Claire. To his surprise, he found that she wasn't there. _Weird, _he thought, reaching for his cell phone and dialing his girlfriend's number. Even more surprising was the attitude that the younger Redfield had when she picked up.

"_Now _you remembered me!" she snapped, "Where the hell were you before?"

"I'm so sorry!" Leon apologized, "I just got caught up with work and…" He trailed off at a sudden realization. _Krauser! _He started, _This was part of his plan, wasn't it? So that I wouldn't be able to see Claire! _

"And then you remembered our special dinner! Sorry, Leon, but I wasn't going to wait there for the rest of my life!" And before Leon could get another word in, Claire hung up, leaving him depressed. He was wrong for getting caught up in Krauser's stupidity and not even bothering to call Claire. He had to make it up to her somehow, but he wasn't sure how to go about it at the present time. Instead, he set off towards the White House silently.

By the time he returned home, he found a note from President Graham announcing that Ashley and Sherry had gone out for the night, but in the care of another Secret Service Agent. He sighed. At least he wouldn't have to hear, "Help!" for a whole night this time.

"Agent Kennedy?" someone called to him over his intercom, "Someone's here to see you."

"All right, I'll be down." Leon hung up, got up from his chair, and left his office, where he made his way to the front door of the White House. In front of him was a young woman who was going through security, as well as a background check. She wasn't familiar to him at all; the only women he had known for quite some time now were Ashley, Sherry, Claire, Jill, Sheva, and Manuela. This girl was a total mystery to him.

_She, _however, seemed to be aware of who _he _was. "Leon Kennedy?" she asked.

Leon nodded coldly, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Yeah," he replied, "Who are you?"

After the background check was over, the woman moved forward to shake his hand. "My name is Audrey Fagan," she introduced herself, "And I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

"How could he forget about me like this?" Claire muttered to herself as she returned to the apartment she and her brother shared. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but she fisted them away quickly; a Redfield didn't cry.

"Claire!" Chris called out to her from the living room, "You're home early! How was dinner with Leon?"

Claire laughed sharply as she rested on the couch next to Chris. "It was great," she replied sarcastically, "He never showed up."

"_What_?"

"He sounded like he was drunk, or at least tipsy, when he called me to apologize."

Chris shook his head and reached over to hug his baby sister. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm sure it was just a simple misunderstanding."

"I'd rather not know," Claire fumed, sighing, but then widening her eyes again.

"On another note," she continued, "You won't believe who I ran into at the restaurant while I was waiting for Leon!"

"Who?"

"_Albert Wesker_!"

Chris nearly choked on the beer he was drinking. "_What?_" he repeated.

"Your rival? I ran into him earlier!"

Chris narrowed his eyes. He remembered Jill and Sheva telling him about how Wesker was in love with his sister. "Did he say anything to you?" he asked, "Did he know who you were?"

"Not until I introduced myself. It was weird. It was almost like he knew I would be there." Claire shook her head in confusion.

The older Redfield knew that he would have to talk to Leon about this. Something weird was going on, and he was determined to find out what, before his sister got her heart broken again.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Leon began once Audrey Fagan finished telling him the situation, "You and Krauser wanted to set Wesker up on a date, the first two with Jill and Excella failed, he's now in love with my girlfriend, Krauser's trying to break us up, and he's the reason I missed my date with Claire?"

Audrey nodded, shamefully closing her eyes. "That would be just about right," she confirmed, "I tried telling both of them not to do this, but they didn't listen to me. Krauser is thick-headed sometimes."

"And that was why Manuela called me," Leon realized, smacking his forehead. Audrey glared at the Secret Service agent as he mentioned Manuela's name.

"Does Chris know?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Audrey replied, "I haven't spoken to him since he and Jill broke up."

Leon slammed his fist onto the table in front of him. "I don't believe this!" he snapped, "So what am I supposed to do now, huh? Claire and Chris have no idea what's going on! We need to tell them!" Audrey flinched.

"Do Krauser and Wesker know you're here?" the government agent asked.

"No," Audrey replied, "I'm here on my own account."

"Then we've got to work together to stop this from happening! I won't lose Claire! I can't lose her!"

At first, Audrey didn't reply; on one front, she wanted Wesker to be happy, but on the other front, she knew what her boyfriend was doing was wrong. "All right," she decided, "I'll help you."


	9. Altercations

Hey, guys! I'm finally back with "Blind Date" after being bogged down with a lot of homework! A new character will be introduced into this story in this chapter, so don't forget to read, review, and enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine. All the other characters belong to Capcom and I do not own _Della Francesca _either.

* * *

After revealing the situation to Leon, Audrey walked through the front door of the White House after the government agent had escorted her out. They had exchanged phone numbers so that they could contact each other. However, as Audrey was crossing the premises, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Audrey?"

Gasping to herself, Audrey looked up to see none other than Chris Redfield, in all his muscular glory, standing in front of her. She froze where she was for a minute; things were bound to be awkward after not speaking for five months.

"Chris!" she cried.

Tilting his head to the side, Chris asked, "What are you doing here?"

_Damn it, Audrey! _She cursed to herself, _Make up something! _

"I was just leaving," she replied, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I was going to talk to Leon. Something weird is going on and I have to find out what." He then narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Wait," he whispered, "You're still going out with Krauser, right?"

"Yes," Audrey replied, "Why?"

Chris shrugged. "No reason," he muttered, "Well, see you around." And with that, he walked away. _Strange, _Audrey thought to herself.

* * *

Inside the White House, Leon was getting ready to go back to work when he spotted Chris Redfield making his way over to him. "Chris!" he exclaimed, shaking hands with his best friend.

"Hi, Leon," Chris replied, "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Let's go to my desk." The two of them walked silently to Leon's office and sat down.

"Claire told me about what happened earlier," Chris reported, deciding to get to the point, "How could you do that to my sister?"

Leon sighed. "I feel terrible," he answered, "When Claire hung up on me, I just didn't know what to do. And _then, _I heard something disturbing." Chris held his breath as the Secret Service Agent told him everything he had just found out, such as Krauser's plan to get him away from Claire and the fact that Wesker was in love with the younger Redfield.

"I heard about Wesker," Chris mumbled through gritted teeth, "I didn't know _you _knew about this either! When did you find out?"

"Just now," Leon quipped, "Just after…" He trailed off as both men glanced at each other.

"_Audrey Fagan_," they cried in unison. They both leapt from their chairs and began running out of the White House and across the recently mowed lawn.

"Fagan!" Chris shouted, "Hey, Fagan!"

Up ahead, Audrey was hurriedly sprinting back to her car; as soon as she heard Chris shout her last name, she wanted to get as far away from him and Leon as possible. But the two men were much faster, and before she could dig through her purse to fish for her keys, Leon and Chris were already blocking the door to her car.

"Hey, boys," she tried to greet as smoothly as possible, "What's going on?"

Pointing at her, Chris replied, "You're staying with us until we get this mess sorted out! You said things to Leon that you didn't tell me! Krauser's going to have to come find you at this rate."

"Are you serious?" Audrey cried in shock, "You're holding me for _ransom_?"

"Just until we find out what's going on." And with that, both men took her by the arms and led her back into the White House. The whole time, Audrey kicked and screamed, trying to break free. Even if the two men weren't going to hurt her, she still didn't want to be in this situation.

"We won't hurt you, don't worry," Chris assured her with a mischievous grin on his face. And Audrey Fagan had known him for long enough to realize he was serious. _Bring on the drama, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Krauser was asleep; Wesker had figured that the alcohol had knocked him out enough to do that to him. Cleaning up the remains of the beer, the Tricell worker crossed over into the living room and took a seat by the window, where he continued to think about his current situation. How had things changed so quickly? Ever since Krauser had decided to try and set him up on a date, his life had been taking a dramatic turn. He realized he was indeed living a lot more than he used to, and he had to admit that his friend was right. Maybe that was exactly what he needed, especially after remembering a memory from the past. _Her _image was showing up in his mind: her short, black hair, her soft face, and…

_No, Albert, _he chided himself, _Claire is the one you want. Claire. I wonder where she is now. _

Suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, the phone rang. "Yes?" Wesker answered after picking up the receiver.

"Wesker!" his rival, Chris Redfield, snapped from the other end.

"Redfield," Wesker growled, "What do you want?"

"Leon Kennedy and I have someone you know very well here. We're waiting for you outside your apartment. So get Krauser and come down here."

Wesker scoffed. "And why should I listen to anything _you _have to say?" he fired back.

"Oh, you'll find out soon." And with that, Chris hung up.

"Krauser!" Wesker shouted, entering the bedroom again where Krauser was still asleep. _Nothing is going to get that boy to wake up. _

Just like before, Wesker grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room, hitting his roommate across the cheek.

"Damn it, Wesker!" Krauser snapped, sitting up in bed, "Stop doing that!"

"You need to wake up," Wesker replied, "Redfield and Kennedy are outside."

"What? What are they doing here?"

"Who knows? Let's just see what they want." Krauser got up from bed and followed his roommate down to the front of the building, where Chris and Leon were waiting…with Audrey in the driver's seat.

"Kid!" Krauser gasped, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Poor Claire, _Steve Burnside thought as he suddenly had a flashback to watching her leave _Della Francesca _in a hurry. He had been in his car, but it had made no difference; Claire Redfield was still upset over her current boyfriend, Leon Kennedy, being a no-show. She didn't deserve to have her heart stomped on like that, especially after what had happened between her and him so long ago. _You broke her heart, Steve, _he chided to himself, _There's no way she'll ever want to take you back. Not even if you took her on a trip to Antarctica. _

Shaking his head, Steve decided to take a drive around town for a little bit to clear his mind. Why _hadn't _Leon shown up tonight? As much as he couldn't stand the blond Secret Service agent, that seemed very out of character for him. However, a few voices yelling at each other would soon answer his problems. Satisfied, Steve pulled up across the street from Wesker's apartment, rolled down his window, and listened to the heated exchange between Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jack Krauser, Albert Wesker, and another girl he wasn't familiar with.

"Redfield!" Wesker barked, "What are you doing here?"

"I know everything," one of the BSAA's co-founders replied, "I know you're in love with my sister."

Krauser paled, but Wesker remained unfazed, even though the soldier was sure he was nervous as well. "Is that so?" the Tricell worker asked as calmly as he could, "How did you know?"

Going around to the driver's seat, Leon escorted the girl out of the car. "She told us everything, that's how," he explained.

"_Audrey_?" both Wesker and Krauser cried in unison.

"You _told _them?" Krauser added.

The girl, Audrey, looked up at them and said, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but this is all wrong!"

Wesker took off his sunglasses, his eyes burning red towards her. "You're our friend!" he snapped at her, "How could you betray us?"

"And how could you _not _have told us sooner?" Chris demanded, all of them glaring at her. Steve noticed how flustered she looked, and also took in the news that Albert Wesker was in love with his ex-girlfriend. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, so he just continued to watch the altercation.

After an agonizing ten minutes, Audrey glanced at all four men and sighed. "I've got my reasons," was all she said, "You all are on your own! I'm sorry, Jack." And before any of them could say another word, she was already taking off into the night and not looking behind her. _Perfect, _Steve thought, turning his attention back to Krauser, Wesker, Chris, and Leon.

"Why are you trying to break me and Claire up?" Leon asked, directing his attention to Krauser, "I know you hate me, but leave my girlfriend out of this!"

"Just like _you _should have left _mine _out of _this_!" Krauser snapped in response.

"Look," Chris piped up, "Just leave my little sister alone, and we'll forget that this all happened. She doesn't deserve this drama. And neither does Leon."

But Wesker didn't _want _to leave Claire alone, no matter what Chris said. However, he decided to pretend like he would. "Fine," he grumbled, "But don't think that this changes anything for a minute, Chris."

"I still hate you, and you still hate me," Chris answered, "I know."

But in the meantime, Wesker was plotting another way to win over Claire Redfield that not even Krauser knew about.

From his car, Steve just scoffed to himself. Rolling up his window once more, he drove away from the scene and went to another person that he knew Wesker was more than familiar with. _This should get him away from Claire, _he thought triumphantly to himself.


End file.
